


would you lie with me and just forget the world

by eilvarvia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, theyre in lesbians with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilvarvia/pseuds/eilvarvia
Summary: Catra is sorry.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	would you lie with me and just forget the world

Now that Etheria was no longer in war, time was spent rebuilding broken villages and returning families to each other. Glimmer spent most of her time doing queen duties, Bow choosing to take some of the burden with her. That left Catra and Adora with a little more free time than usual, most of the extra time was spent healing from the events of the past few years. The pair spent most of their nights laying together under the dim moonlight, just holding each other close reveling in each other’s warmth.

A slight whisper rang into Adora’s ears, “Adora...are you awake?” 

She turned over to meet short curly hair tickling her neck, she noticed small tears falling down her girlfriend’s cheek. Adora quickly moved her hands up to Catra’s cheeks.

“Cat-What’s wrong?” She leaned her head into Catra’s to hold her closer, Adora’s fingers softly wiped under her lover’s cheeks to clear away any excess tears. 

Catra leaned into Adora’s neck and mumbled softly, “...I’m sorry….for everything.” More tears fell down from her eyes and fell into the crook of Adora’s neck, giving her goosebumps at the sudden cold liquid touching her skin. 

“You deserve so much better than,” a slight pause came from Catra until her lips opened again, in a frown, “me.” At that small sentence Adora softly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, trying her best to offer the most comfort she could. Catra snuggled into Adora’s chest, tears still falling.

Adora slowly pulled her face away to look Catra in the eyes, “Catra, of course I deserve you. Without you I wouldn’t have become She-Ra, without you we wouldn’t have saved Etheria, without you I wouldn’t have met the friends I have now. I have you to thank for so much. You’re never going to disappoint me or make me upset ever again. You’re my world and you’ve been my world ever since we first met.” Now tears were swelling up in Adora’s eyes, “Catra, you never have to be sorry. I forgive you for everything, you’ve proved how good you can be. You’ve changed for the better. But now matter what, you are the same person I fell in love with, even if you don’t think so.”

Catra softly smiled, her cheeks soaked from tears, “You’re such a big sap.” She chuckled and fell into Adora’s chest. A giggle erupted from the blonde, “I know I am.” She kissed Catra’s forehead and rubbed her back to soothe her girlfriend back to sleep. A soft purr came from under Adora, which caused her to softly smile.

Just as she thought Catra was asleep she heard a small whisper, “Thank you..” With that, the two fell asleep tangled in each other’s arm. Comforted at the fact that they now had each other for good.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are SUPER appreciated, it inspires me to write more and longer fics (which is what im going to start doing)!


End file.
